Customs
Sand Dollars Though they are not overly common, it is not rare to find the bleached skeleton of a sand dollar washed up along the beaches. These are sometimes exchanged between cats, though the meaning of such a gift may change depending on certain factors. *Exchanges occur in WaveClan & MarshClan *In WaveClan, giving another cat a sand dollar is a token of affection - however, this affection is not inherently romantic. One may give a sand dollar to another just to show camaraderie, or as a "thank you" gift for something, from helping out the giver or simply for being friends. If one wishes to give a sand dollar in a romantic context, it is best to do so when the giver and receiver are already mates, or have already declared that they are courting one another, as the gesture would not otherwise clearly communicate romantic intent. Even in couples, exchanging sand dollars is not generally a very serious or grand romantic gesture, and is seen as something that older, more domestic and settled mates will do for one another. *In MarshClan, on the other paw, giving a cat a sand dollar is more likely to be a romantic gesture, as very little of MarshClan's territory is actually beach that sand dollars would wash up on, making them more rare. Still, this gesture is not 100% guaranteed to be romantic - but, if you give someone a sand dollar outside of a romantic relationship, it's usually as a sign of deep respect or gratitude. The difference in the presentation of the sand dollar usually makes the difference in communicating intent, in these cases; bowing or dipping one's head while giving a sand dollar communicates respect, while eye contact and words of affection communicate romantic intent. Pearls The tiny, white spheres found inside of clams that Twolegs make jewelry out of. They are extremely difficult to obtain, as one must first find a clam, and then figure out how to pry it open - and there's no telling whether whatever clam you find will even have a pearl in it. Those that set out on an active quest to find a pearl are often disappointed. Anyone who doesmanage to find one is very lucky, and will most certainly be the envy of all no matter what they choose to do with their treasure. *Pearls can only be found in WaveClan's territory, as clams tend to stay near the beaches *Clams are difficult to find on their own, even without the pearl-hunting aspect; clams dwell below the surface of the water, stationary, and it is dangerous and unpleasant for cats to dive for them in saltwater. It is usually best to search for them during Spring Tides, when waters retreat further than usual, and prey that is usually submerged is exposed to the elements. Even still, prying a clam from its place and actually figuring out how to crack one open is difficult, and there's a chance the clam won't even have a pearl inside. Managing to bring clam meat back for the Clan to eat is still admirable, and presenting someone with clam meat alone as a gift shows devotion and loyalty to that individual. However, this is not an inherently romantic gesture - it can be shared between friends or family as well. *If one actually manages to find a pearl, they are used exclusively in romantic gestures. Presenting someone with a pearl is the ultimate gesture of romantic affection; it shows loyalty, devotion, and communicates very deep romantic feelings. Most cats won't receive or even see a pearl more than once in their lifetime, if that. Giving a pearl is a very serious declaration of intent. To have a gift of a pearl rejected is devastating. On the other hand, giving a pearl only to be disloyal or have a change of heart later is very nearly taboo, or at the very least, seen as an awful waste of a beautiful gift. *If a bachelor or bachelorette obtains a pearl, they typically become more attractive to prospective partners within the Clan. Flowers Flowers can be found on all of the Clans' territories, to some extent, and always brighten the landscape with their blooms. Most cats don't pay much attention to flowers in their day-to-day lives if they aren't medicine cats, but they may be useful to some cats in certain situations. *Used by WaveClan, MeadowClan, & MarshClan *The most practical use of flowers is in diplomacy - a cat may enter another Clan's territory holding a flower in their mouth to indicate that they come in peace and wish to speak to the Clan's authorities about something. This gesture is typically used by messenger cats carrying a request from their own Clan's authorities to another Clan's to meet at Heartstones to negotiate some matter or another (typically an effort to stop fighting between Clans). *Cats may also collect flowers and bring them to others that are sick or injured and confined to the medicine cat den. Giving a flower to a patient is a sign of well-wishes - similar to a "get well soon" card. Any flower is acceptable for this gesture, but flowers from different herbs may be more meaningful depending on the situation, especially if the flower that the giver brings to the recipient is actually something that they need in order to heal (such as daylilies for greencough). Coral The hard, often colorful skeletons of aquatic plants, bits of which occasionally wash up along the beaches. Pieces of coral are impossible to obtain unless they are found, as coral reefs are not located close enough to the beach for a cat to swim out to one without drowning. Coral pieces are fairly rare as a result, but not exponentially so. *Exchanges occur in WaveClan & MarshClan *Coral is a bit more common in WaveClan than in MarshClan, since their territory consists of more open beaches, but the meaning is more or less the same between both Clans. However, meanings may vary slightly depending on the color of coral that one cat gives to another. *The most common use for coral is as a gift from a secret admirer. If a cat likes another, but does not wish to come forward with their identity just yet, they will often try to find a piece of coral to leave in the object of their affection's nest. This shows that they are interested, but not willing to approach the other about a relationship just yet, for whatever reason. These sorts of gestures are best served by very colorful pieces of coral. *Coral that is a bit duller in color by comparison can be taken as a more innocent gesture. Usually, if a cat gifts another with a dull-colored piece of coral, it is more a sign of appreciation or friendship - oftentimes just a way of saying "I was thinking of you." This can also be a romantic gesture, but it typically means less to the receiver if they are a romantic interest. *Lastly, gifting white coral is a gesture typically only shared between mates. Gifting another cat a piece of white coral indicates that the giver would like to have kits. Of course, the pair can decide to have kits without exchanging coral, but it can be seen as more romantic to do so. Ferns Ferns are delicate, leafy green plants that are typically difficult to find too close to the coast, as they don't deal well with brine or ocean spray. They can be found along the coast, but only well out of the ocean's reach, and where they have relatively clear air free of salty ocean mist. *Exchanges occur in MeadowClan *Ferns grow mostly in MeadowClan, since their land is the driest and least exposed to the ocean's influence, but MarshClan and WaveClan can find ferns once in a while on the dryer parts of their territory - ferns just don't hold the same significance for them as they do for MeadowClan cats. *The exchange of ferns is generally a sign of romantic interest or affection. They can be exchanged between mates in an established relationship, often gifted on special occasions like the birth of or announcement of expecting kits. They are perhaps more commonly used as a token of affection given to a cat that another has a romantic interest in, either face-to-face accompanied by some declaration of feelings or interest, or given as a gift from a "secret admirer" by weaving the ferns into the object of affection's nest for them to happen upon. *Ferns are both decorative and functional; they aren't as soft as moss or as warm as feathers, but they're comfortable enough to sleep on, and the curls of their fronds and leaves make them visually appealing as well as a nice addition to a nest. A cat with a lot of ferns in their nest is likely fairly popular, as that amount of ferns accumulated in one nest is often a sign of numerous suitors. If that amount of ferns comes from one cat, that's usually a sign of fairly deep dedication and determination. *This tradition is sometimes thought of as "old-fashioned" or "clichéd," as it can be seen as sort of sappy, especially in large quantities, but ferns are still a generally accepted way of expressing romantic interest outside of simply confessing feelings. Fireflies Small, glowing or blinking bugs that can be found at night, from the time that the sun begins to set to just before it rises. They often float serenely just above the grasses of MeadowClan's territory and above the waterways of MarshClan's, found in small clusters or large, well spread-out groups. * Can be found in MeadowClan & MarshClan territories * Nighttime-exclusive * Fireflies are far more common and plentiful on MeadowClan's territory. They're usually around during greenleaf and leaf-fall, but can occasionally be seen in newleaf as well, if the season is particularly warm. * Fireflies themselves are symbols of joy and good fortune, as their bright, happy glowing and blinking seems to signal good cheer to most cats. It is generally thought that seeing fireflies is a sign of good luck to come – when they float in small clusters, that good luck is usually thought to be relevant to one cat, while large, spread-out groups of fireflies are believed to be a sign of good luck for the whole Clan. * Intentionally taking another cat out to see fireflies is less about the good fortune that the fireflies themselves are said to bring, and more about sharing the experience with someone; in a "literal translation" sort of way, showing someone fireflies is basically saying "you are the light of my life." However, watching fireflies together is generally a pretty innocent activity – friends and family alike do it, not just romantic pairs. For the most part, it's considered an activity purely to show another cat that they're important to the other cat, in whatever capacity that may be. Snakes Long, limbless reptiles that can often be found basking in the sunlight on rocks when the weather is warm. While they sometimes appear lazy with long stretches of motionlessness, all cats are cautioned to be careful around them, as they can spring into sudden movement easily. * Found primarily in MeadowClan territory, very rarely in other territories * Exchanges occur exclusively in MeadowClan * Snakes are most abundant in greenleaf, but can be found in sufficiently warm, dry places throughout most of the year. * Finding and collecting the shed skin of a snake and presenting it to someone is a sign of forgiveness. The skin represents shedding off a grudge and getting rid of hard feelings, or of fresh starts more generally. This method guarantees genuineness more thoroughly than words, as a cat must be dedicated to moving past a fight or disagreement in order to go through the trouble of finding a snake skin to bring back to another cat in the first place. If the recipient rejects the snake skin, it is believed that that relationship is beyond repair and will never be mended. * Similarly but not directly the same, snake fangs are given as a sign of apology. The fang represents past conflict or regrettable words spoken. By giving a snake fang to another cat, the genuineness of the apology is communicated, as snake fangs are even rarer and more difficult to obtain by themselves than snake skins; killing a snake is the easy part - removing a fang without breaking or cracking it takes a lot of effort. While there are not repercussions for rejecting a snake fang, it is considered impolite or even taboo to keep a fang, whether the cat accepted the apology or not, as it is seen as holding on to a grudge, or holding past misdeeds against the other cat. Branches & Thorns *Custom relevant to the Tribe of Stone Mothers *Toms are not permitted to live in the Tribe of Stone Mothers. *Toms born into the Tribe are allowed to live with the Tribe until they are six moons old, at which point the Mother will spiritually test each tom individually to see if they can become a Branch or not. *The spiritual test involves venturing out of camp (on a safe trail, of course) to a small field of flowers after a rain; toms are told to pick the flower they are most drawn to - only toms who select Mist Petals can become Branches. *"Branches" are the only toms permitted to live their lives parallel to the Tribe; a small number of these toms live in a separate cave elsewhere on the mountain from the Tribe, and are primarily tasked with tending to the Tribe's burial grounds at Hallowed Peak. *Toms born into the Tribe who do not select Mist Petals in their spiritual test are sent to live with the Branches temporarily; the Branches train them in hunting and fighting so they can be self-sufficient, and then those toms are sent off to become rogues or loners (usually around the age of twelve moons), leaving the Tribe's mountains behind them. *Toms born outside the Tribe are not allowed to join it. *Toms that are deemed dangerous, manipulative, or abusive are referred to as "Hidden Thorns," referencing an unpleasant or painful thing that may corrupt a flower. *The term "thorn" is used as slang within the Tribe; it is a very harsh form of insult, but mostly only compares one's behavior to the level of scorn and distaste a Hidden Thorn would receive, and does not directly refer to dangerous, manipulative, or abusive behavior. Little Blossoms *Custom relevant to the Tribe of Stone Mothers *The Tribe, though it does not accept male outsiders, does accept she-cats born outside of the Tribe into its ranks, but only in certain conditions. *She-cats who have been abused or mistreated by toms are always welcome in the Tribe, and are treated with gentleness and respect. *She-cats from outside the Tribe who are allowed to stay with them are called "Little Blossoms". *If a Little Blossom shows herself to be willing to work hard to contribute to Tribe life, and follow the zealous religious practices of the Tribe, the Tribe will hold a ceremony to officially welcome her into the Tribe. *A Little Blossom initiation ceremony involves the she-cat being showered in Sweet Blooms and the Mother giving the she-cat a Tribe name. Kit-Mothers *Custom relevant to the Tribe of Stone Mothers *Due to the harsh conditions of the mountains, the Tribe has to strictly regulate its population. *Unlike in the Clans, where any warrior can become a queen when they are expecting kits, in the Tribe, kit-mothers are a designated, separate rank from prey-hunters and cave-guards, and are the only ones who are allowed to have kits freely. *As with all young cats in the Tribe, kit-mothers are selected via the Mother consulting the Tribe's ancestors of the best role for a kit becoming a to-be; only she-cats who would be good at the job and would want kits are put into training to be kit-mothers, just as a cat who would be a poor parent or wouldn't want to have kits would be placed in a different role. *Kit-mothers do not take male mates - typically, they merely choose to have a wandering tom with good genes sire a litter for them, then never speak to them again. *Some kit-mothers may have "favorites," or recurring males who sire their litters, if those males are consistently within convenient proximity, but romantic relationships with outsider toms are strictly forbidden. *Little Blossoms who are accepted into the Tribe and put into the kit-mother rank, on the other hand, typically have kits with one of the Tribe's Branches, so that every litter born into the Tribe has at least some Tribe blood. *Kit-mothers are the only cats who are allowed to have kits year-round (though they usually don't, since winters on the mountains are harsh), but she-cats from other ranks areallowed to have kits, with permission from the ancestors; these kits will primarily be raised and cared for by the kit-mothers, but the birth mothers (if they are of a different rank) are still quite involved in the kits' lives - just more like a tom in a Clan would be, as they are out of the nursery and still tending to their Tribe duties. Tribe Elders *Custom relevant to the Tribe of Stone Mothers *Elder members of the Tribe are not required to perform the duties of full kit-mothers, prey-hunters, or cave-guards, and are allowed to live in relatively peaceful retirement. *Elders are taken care of by the Tribe in much the same way that elders are looked after in the Clans, though the actual care of the elders largely falls to the kit-mothers and older kits still in the nursery. *Elders themselves also have a few responsibilities, namely tending to the corpses of fallen Tribemates, and tending to the Tribe's "gardens". *The bodies of fallen Tribemates are passed to the elders to clean and prepare for burial by scenting their fur with fragrant herbs and flowers, and by weaving the cat's favorite flower into their fur. *They are also responsible for tending to the small field of flowers beyond the Tribe's camp where toms are taken for their spiritual test to become Branches. *Elders ensure that the flowers in this field are healthy, remove weeds, and keep track of which flowers bloom when. *It is believed that, because they are nearer to the ends of their lives, elders are closer to the Tribe of Blooming Flowers than any younger cat except the Mother, and are thus uniquely equipped to care for the flowers on the mountains. To-Bes & Mentorship *Custom relevant to the Tribe of Stone Mothers *When kits are made into rank-to-bes, they are not assigned individual mentors - instead, the full-ranked prey-hunters, cave-guards, or kit-mothers all collectively train the to-be's. *Kits are always made into to-bes in groups of four or more, and these groups almost always get trained together as they age; individual to-be's in the group can still get specialized attention from mentors if they need it, but groups of to-be's typically attend lessons together under the guidance of one or two full-ranked cats at a time. *Each rank has a slightly different final assessment to determine if to-bes are ready to earn their full rank *For prey-hunter-to-bes, all other prey-hunters except for the senior prey-hunters will leave the Tribe's cave to go on hunting expeditions for a few days, leaving the to-be's primarily in charge of providing for the rest of the Tribe until they return – if they do well, they are awarded their full ranks. *For cave-guard-to-bes, each individual to-be moons must decide for themselves when they are ready to duel the head cave-guard – if they hold their own and the head cave-guard approves of their performance, they are awarded their full ranks. *For kit-mother-to-bes, the group are put in the head kit-mother's place for a few days without any guidance, primarily in charge of caring for the kits, planning lessons and activities for them, and ensuring their safety on any trips outside of the cave – if the head kit-mother thinks they've done well and the Ancestors approve, they are awarded their full ranks. *All to-bes attempting the final assessment to earn their full ranks must be between the ages of 14 and 16 moons. *Very young cats within the full ranks are usually not very involved with to-be training, and are only gradually brought into the practice as they age, or if the Ancestors advise it. Ceremonial Flowers Flowers are an extremely treasured and sacred thing within the Tribe of Stone Mothers, and they are even believed to hold connections with the Tribe's ancestors themselves. As such, flowers are a very important part of Tribe life, and certain flowers are used in the day-to-day ceremonies that occur in the tribe. Star Blossoms (Howellanthus) - Small, curving clusters of white flowers with small purple streaks along the petals. These flowers hold significance with kits; they are placed in the nursery and around a kitting queen's nest for spiritual protection during kit birth, and if a kit dies before they can become a to-be, they are buried with star blossoms. Sky Bursts (spotted sun orchids) - A cluster of up to ten blue to purple flowers with small, dark blue spots on the petals. One single flower is placed outside of the nursery for every healthy she-kit born into a new litter. Blue Shines (gentian acaulis) - Large, trumpet-shaped flowers of an intense shade of blue. One single flower is placed outside of the nursery for every healthy tom born into a new litter. Mist Petals (skeleton flowers) - Small white flowers that turn translucent with rain. These flowers are used to determine the Ancestors' will in regards to the toms born into the Tribe; if a tom is drawn to the translucent form of the flowers, it is a sign that they are destined to become a Branch. No one knows of these flowers except for the Mother and the other Branches, so there is no possibility of toms cheating the test. Wind Florets (blue cyani cornflower) - A cluster of vibrant blue flowers arranged on the end of a stem. Each member of the Tribe will place a flower on the grave of a fallen Tribe-mate to summon the winds that will carry the dead cat's spirit to the Tribe of Blooming Flowers. Sweet Blooms (Sweet Williams) - A spicy-smelling, serrated-edge fuchsia flower with white edges and centers. Little Blossoms are showered in these flowers when they officially join the Tribe and are given a Tribe name. To-Be Flowers (everblooming gardenia) - A wide white flower with inward-spiraling petals. These flowers are woven into the fur of a cat when they undergo the ceremony to transition from a kit to a to-be. Queen Flowers (Osiria roses) - A beautiful rose with its outer petals a bright red color, and its inner petals a sunny yellow color. These flowers are woven into a circlet that is worn by a cat when they undergo the ceremony to transition from a to-be to a full kit-mother. Guard Flowers (Indian paintbrush) - A small, fiery red flower with pointed petals mounted on a tall tuft. These flowers are woven into a circlet that is worn by a cat when they undergo the ceremony to transition from a to-be to a full cave-guard. Hunter Flowers (Itoh peony) - A dense, creamy off-white flower with dark pink streaks on the petals. These flowers are woven into a circlet that is worn by a cat when they undergo the ceremony to transition from a to-be to a full prey-hunter. Flower Language Beyond the flowers used in ceremonies, the reverence for flowers held by the Tribe of Stone Mothers bleeds into everyday life and expression as well. In addition to the connection flowers are believed to hold to the Tribe's ancestors, they are also highly prized as a method of expressing pure or strong feelings. *Exchanges occur in the Tribe of Stone Mothers *Non-ceremonial flowers can be woven into crowns or wreaths and given to another cat for various purposes. *Different colored flowers represent different emotions or ideals: blue for loyalty, red for love/affection, pink for "thinking of you," yellow for well wishes/happiness, orange for apology, white for admiration, and purple for respect. *The more vibrant or brightly-colored the flower, the stronger the emotion or ideal they represent. *Flowers with 4-5 petals are often used in courting or romance, flowers with 6-7 petals (paired with the appropriate colors) mean "be my mate," flowers with 8-9 petals are given between platonic friendships or acquaintances, and flowers with 10 or more petals (paired with the appropriate colors) mean "I love you" in either a romantic or platonic sense. *Flowers can be woven into crowns or wreaths and given to other cats, but the act of giving a crown or wreath is not directly categorized as platonic or romantic - it is the colors of the flowers and the number of petals that determine whether the gesture should be received as romantic or platonic. Crystals Typically small, often oddly-shaped glittering stones of various colors, which can be found in remote places within the mountains, most often clinging to the walls of deep caves or hidden in winding tunnels of stone. It is near impossible for cats to remove crystals that are too deeply embedded in stone, but some crystals will occasionally fall out of the rocks, at which point a cat could be able to take them. *Exchanges occur in the Tribe of Stone Mothers *Crystals cannot be found in the Cave of Bright Flowers or the Cave of Deep Roots, but they can be found elsewhere in the mountains. *Crystals are not common by any means, but they aren't rare, either - it's more infrequent that a cat finds one out in the open that can be taken than it is to see one at all, it's just that most that can be seen are imbedded in stone walls. *Coming upon a crystal that is free-standing and not embedded too deeply in any rocks means that a cat got lucky; thus, cats may gift crystals to others as good luck charms. *By contrast, if a cat obtains multiple crystals, it means that they made a concentrated effort to do so; thus, multiple crystals are given as a romantic gesture, the more crystals, the more serious the gesture *It is considered rude or even taboo to reject a gift of multiple crystals. *Due to their relative rarity and the seriousness of gifting multiple crystals, most romantic gestures are kept to flower language, with multiple crystals usually being exchanged between cats who are already in a relationship.